Pocketfull of Sunshine
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: He needed an escape from the pressures of his clan and knew she was just the person to give him a reprieve. Non-mass.


"You can't just control him like that Fugaku!" I couldn't stand to hear her screams; my mother was always a gentle and kind woman who just wanted to keep peace between her family.

"You will remember your place Mikoto. I will not argue with you over our heir's future, Itachi has to learn that the clan comes before everything, even his own life." My father's harsh but quiet voice rang out. He spoke as if I have not dedicated everything in my life for my clan; since the day I was born my life, my sole existence has been dedicated to the upholding of my clan's self-centered and self-imposed honor. The elders of my clan sickened me' they were worried about how the village perceived them' worried that if they for one moment showed humility, they would be considered weak. I hated the blood I had to shed for them, while they sat back and enjoyed the fruits of my burdens climbing through the shinobi ranks; not for the protection of my clan, but for those pompous imbeciles who simply wanted the world to fear the name of the Uchiha.

"He is not a tool or a weapon! He is our son, and though I have tried to show him the love you and the elders have denied him, I look into his cold yet respectful eyes and know that as a mother I have failed my baby!" I could hear my mother's voice filled with tears, it chipped away the last ounce of respect I held for my _leader_; he will never be considered my father. I couldn't take anymore of their constant battles so I quietly left the house and sped my way to my secret refuge.

I knew she would be upset, she didn't like being woken up for any reason, and especially not so late at night and in her condition; I knew this, and normally I hated to wake her, but this was important, she would know how to help me, to calm me from my inner fit of rage.

* * *

The elite shinobi darted quickly from roof to roof towards the business sector of Konoha, his long black hair streaming behind him like a flag waving its colors as his footfalls made no sound. The pride and joy of Konoha's shinobi thought of nothing but reaching his destination; he needed to escape the pressure of his clan for one moment, for one moment he wanted to be selfish, to think only of his wants and desires. Reaching his destination, the man pulled the silver key from his necklace and opened the window, being sure to make a small noise as not to startle his beauty into attacking. Itachi slipped into the room and closed the window back to its previous position. He turned to look at his goddess as the late moonlight danced across her features, illuminating her as no mortal should be. Kicking off his shoes, the heir stepped purposefully on the creaking floor board to allow the woman time to awaken before gently letting his weight fall on her bed. The bed shifted as the man brushed her hair out of her face; revealing the true beauty of the sleeping rosette, at least until she opened her stunning emerald eyes still hazy from sleep.

"Tachi-kun?" The sweet sound of her voice husky from the sensual nature of her dreams, the rosette slowly sat up.

"It is me Blossom." The man's hand coming to rest on her slightly large forehead. The woman smiled as she looked into the obsidian eyes of her lover.

"They're at it again." Her statement saying all that was needed, the look in his eyes told her the rest. The pink hair beauty brought her arms around his head and simply cradled him, giving him the love and support he was denied as a child. The Anbu Black Ops operative let his pain seep into the woman holding him, letting her feel his emotions as if they were her own; and yet, it always felt like they were her own, as if their emotions were tied together by the same invisible string that held their hearts together as one.

"You are more than just a weapon, Itachi. You are a man, capable of being gentle and sweet, or tough and strong. You are my heart's greatest desire, the only man who could set my body a flame simply by being in the same village as me. You are everything I could have ever hoped for, and yet more than I could have ever imagined. You're clan does not define who you are nor where you belong, for you by any other name would still be the same man that I am so desperately and completely in love with. I love you Itachi, and if that part of your family cannot see you fully for whom you are, at least this part can." The medic placed his hand to her stomach, where his seed was ready to be brought into this world, only a few more months of waiting and his first child would be in his arms.

Itachi did not say a word for a few minutes, her declaration of love meant more to him than anything, because it meant that the only woman he'd ever given his heart to loved him as more that just a clan heir, more than an Uchiha; but as a man of flesh and blood and soul, and he cherished her more than his own life.

"Sakura, my _hime_, what would I do with out your love guiding me." Using his fingers, he tipped her chin up to gaze into her deep viridian eyes, glistened over with tears. He knew how much it upset her that his family never saw him the way she did, that his family only saw him as a tool and not a person with feelings, hopes, and dreams; that the suppressed the one piece of his life he was asking for to make his own, the right to marry this woman in his arms. He knew it upset her, and she knew this was the only thing he would not sacrifice for his clan; he had already asked the Hokage for permission to denounce his clan should they refuse to allow him to marry his pink haired goddess, and Sakura even had the nerve to tell him she wasn't worth him turning his back on a clan that had long before turned their back on him.

"You would never have a woman who treats you so well." Her soft laughter rang through her apartment as he gently pushed her down into her mattress, climbing on top of her with a seductive smirk settled on his handsome face.

"Oh really _Hime_, is that how it would work? Well I believe you would never meet a man so completely devoted to you." Itachi allowed some of his body weight and heat to sink onto her swelling stomach, knowing she loved it when he made her feel feminine on their bed, yet propped himself up on his left fore arm as to not crush her beneath him. His right hand coming up to stroke from her forehead to her neck, the Uchiha heir looked deeply into his love's eyes, trying to memorize every inch of her soul. He leans down and touches his lips gently to hers, savoring the sweet taste of strawberries and sugar until she deepened their kiss. Her hands roamed over the muscled expanse of his back, clutching his body tighter to her' and wrinkling his cotton shirt that amazingly was "missing" the Uchiha fan. Itachi's hands roamed over her thighs and closer to her core until they felt a few small jumps from her mid section. Sighing the dark haired man rolled off his fiancée, pulling her laughing frame closer to him.

"That's hilarious; normally this little one is much like their father, quiet unless something disturbs them, which is rare. I guess they would like to get some sleep tonight and don't want anything coming to far near their playground." The medic kissed his ear and snuggled closer as the deadly shinobi placed his hand over his baby.

"Listen here little one, when you are in our world there will be no compromise, your mother will belong to me, and only me, unless you need to feed, and even then I am worried that you will take too much after me and will be hard pressed to let go of her wondrous bosoms." The man smirked gently at his babe and his bride to be then shifted lightly off the bed. The rosette crawled under the covers and brushed her wild hair to over her shoulder.

"Will you stay tonight?" Itachi could hear the sorrow in her voice, begging for her lover to stay with her. He turned and smirked as he pulled off his shirts, leaving him only in his ninja pants, and walked back to put a kunai under her pillow should anyone seem to disturb their slumber. Itachi climbed under the covers behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his heart.

"Tonight and a life time more, my _Koishi_." With a gentle kiss to her neck, Konaha's prince and princess fell asleep, both dreaming of their own sweet pocket full of sunshine.


End file.
